Vocaloid Therapy With Gakupo
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: I am Dr. Kamui, i am a therapist for Vocal Therapy Offices. sucky summery. rated T just to be safe. hurt/comfort because, well, he is a therapist...
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea when I was talking to my consular about Vocaloid.**

**My consular is awesome! She is into anime and manga like me!**

**I told her about Vocaloid today =) **

**At first she thought Len was a girl =p**

It was my first day as a therapist for Vocal Therapy Offices.

My first patient would be Miku Hatsune.

I waited at my desk until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

In walked a girl with long teal pigtails. She wore a Teal shirt with thin black stripes and a cute black skirt.

"Are you ?"

"Yes, and you must be Miku Hatsune. Please sit." I gestured to the old tattered purple couch.

I rolled my desk chair in front of her. She had a blank expression on her face.

"Well anything you would like to talk about with me Miss Miku?"

"Everyone thinks I'm Perfect." She flat out said with a bit of laughter in her eyes.

"Please explain."

"I am the most popular girl in school. I have tons of money and friends everything is a fake paradise."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean on the outside I'm perfect but its all a lie, my friends aren't real and I have no power. I'm weak and useless."

"I see, you want friends that are real?"

"NO! I-I like being alone…"

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Everyone at school see's me as perfect but I'm not! My dad wants me to have perfect grades, my mom wants me to be just like my dead sister and my brother hates my guts!"

The girl burst into tears and fell to the floor.

"I am so sorry Miku." I go to her side and wipe her tears.

I help her back to the couch.

"Well Miku, I would like you to come back next Friday."

"That would be nice."

I let her put herself back together before I let her leave.

"Bye Dr. Kamui!"

"Please call me Gakupo."

"Bye !"

She walked out the door with a pretty little smile on her face.

My alarm goes off,

"Well I guess my first day of work is over."

**Here is how this will work:**

**Tell me who you would like to come see Dr. Kamui next and they haft to have a problem or something =) **

**The best idea I will use and don't worry I will give you the credit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! New chapter!**

I walked into the office this morning.

I had another patient today,

Her name was Kagamine Rin.

She didn't come for another hour so I did some paperwork and such until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

A young girl with short blonde hair and a big white bow on her head came in.

"Are you Dr. Kamui?"

"Yes and I assume you are Kagamine Rin."

"Yes, I am Rin."

"You can take a seat on that couch Rin."

She sat down and a rolled my chair over to her.

"Why are you here Miss Kagamine?"

"I think I'm in love with myself."

"Umm… please explain…"

"Every time I look in the mirror I see a cute boy!"

"Umm… okay…"

I got some of those papers with ink blots on them.

"Okay Rin, I'm going to show you an ink blot. Tell me what you see."

I showed her the first one.

"Len smiling at me."

I showed her the next one.

"Len eating a banana."

I showed her a mirror.

"I see Len."

I sighed.

"You should come back next Friday."

"I'm not crazy!' I helped her off the couch.

"He's really there!" I opened the door for her.

"Yes Rin, goodbye Rin." I pushed her out and closed the door.

I had one more patient today.

His name was Kagamine Len.

I heard a knock at the door.

When I opened the door I saw a boy with blonde hair.

"Every time I look in the mirror I see a cute girl!"

"Come back next Friday." I closed the door in his face.

I went back to my desk and sighed

"Crazy people"

**That's it! Who should come next time?**


	3. Chapter 3

**My mom's yelling at my sister so I'm listing to Carnival by Gumi with my head phones volume: 75, trying to block them out. **

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, I don't think you guys thought I did but I don't just so you know.**

**Gakupos pov**

Vocaloid Offices has a lot of sections.

There is a food section, therpy section, and a Music section which I just found out one of my clients, Miku, records music in.

I was walking around when I heard a beautiful voice.

I couldn't be Mikus because it was too low.

I was about to go see who it was when I heard somebody in the closet.

I opened it to see a man with Blue hair, in a dress, eating ice cream.

"To my office, now."

**In Gakupos office.**

"Why are you wearing a dress?" I asked him, trying not to laugh at what I just said.

"Because, Meiko said if I wore a dress to work she would give me ice cream and she did!"

I got some ink blots off my desk.

"what do you see?"

"Ice cream."

I showed him the next one.

"Ice cream eating ice cream."

I showed him the next one.

"Miku eating ice cream."

This I can work with.

"You know Miku?"

"Sort of…"

"Explain."

"She is a client in the Music division, I only see her in the hall but I-I love her!"

"Who do you love more, Miku or Ice cream?"

He thought about it, "I-I don't know!"

"How about you come this Friday."

"Okay! I will!" he got up, about to leave.

"Wait! Can I follow you back up to the music division?"

**That's it for now.**

**Its short but I'm stuck**

**Guest2: she will show up, your suggestion for Lukas problem scares me…**

**But it will totally be her issue!**

**~Jenaiscute123**


End file.
